


The Dorky Benchwarmer

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Greenberg Appreciation Week ‘19 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Garrett Has Doubts, Getting Together, Greenberg's Name Is Zac, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Garrett starts having doubts about what he and Violet are doing in Beacon Hills. Those doubts only grow the more he gets to know the dorky benchwarmer on the lacrosse team, Zac Greenberg. Especially when he finds out that Zac is a lot more than he seems.





	The Dorky Benchwarmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> This is for Adri, who is responsible for this idea. I just took it and ran with it, coming up with this almost 6K fic that didn't want to end.
> 
> For Day 2 of Greenberg Appreciation Week: Alternate Canon

Garrett’s always had his doubts about this whole thing. But he cares about Violet, they’ve been through a lot together. So when she tells him this is what they need to do, and that it will help them get what they need to start their life together, he believes her. Or at least he tries to.

It’s just hard to get on board with the whole killing thing, no matter who or what it is they’re killing. He listens to her plans, and the doubts continue to stir inside him.

It’s not until he starts inserting himself in with the lacrosse team that he really starts to have his doubts. He spends time with Liam and Scott and the other members of the team. He knows some of them are werewolves, and that he’s supposed to hate them. But now that he’s here and around them, he sees them as people. People that have lives and friends and people they care about and that care about them.

The worst of them is Zac Greenberg. He’s clumsy and awkward and constantly stuttering when he tries to address his teammates. And Garrett can’t help but find it all endearing.

He never does anything about it. He keeps up his ruse about dating Violet, wanting to keep his cover. It’s hard though, every time Zac throws a smile his way. He feels his body react in ways it never has before. He can’t help but smile back, sometimes hanging around longer than necessary after practice to talk to Zac.

The first time, Zac looks startled, “I’m sorry if I offended you. I won’t smile at you anymore. Please don’t kill me.”

Garrett frowns, “I’m not here to beat you up. And I…”

“What?”

“I like when you smile at me.”

Zac gives him a hesitant smile, “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“So you’re really not here to beat me up?”

Garrett’s lips twitch up into a smile, “No, Zac. I’m not.” When Zac frowns, Garret tilts his head slightly. “What?”

“No one ever calls me Zac,” he says.

“Do you not want me to?” Garrett asks him.

“No! I mean, yes! I do. I’m just not used to it,” Zac rushes out.

“Well you’re going to be now,” Garrett says. “Are you busy?”

Zac shakes his head, “No. I don’t have plans.”

Garrett slings an arm across his shoulder, “Good. Then we can hang out.”

That’s how it all starts. Before Garrett knows it he’s hanging out with Zac a few times a week. Those times have become his favorite. When it’s just the two of them hanging out, no one else around. No expectations.

Sometimes it’s easy to forget that he’s not supposed to be here to make friends, and that they have a darker reason for being in Beacon Hills. He just focuses on lacrosse, and spending time with Zac. When necessary he’ll go out with Violet and play the role of loving boyfriend. If she notices something is different with him, she doesn’t comment on it.

Time goes by and Garrett finds himself getting closer to Zac. He discovers that he’s a lot smarter than anyone has ever seemed to give him credit for, especially Coach. When Garrett tells him that, Zac just shrugs.

“Coach knows I’m smart, he just doesn’t care. It’s easier to pretend I’m not so that he has another excuse to give me shit.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?” Garrett asks him.

“Not really,” Zac says. “I don’t need his approval. Sure, I’d like a chance at playing every once and awhile, but I’m fine just being there to support the team. And besides, I have other interests.”

“Such as?”

Zac just grins, “You’ll see. I can’t be revealing all my secrets at once. I have to keep some interest there.”

“I’ll always be interested in you,” Garrett tells him. “You’re an interesting person.”

“I think you’re interesting too,” Zac says. He knocks their shoulders together. “Interesting enough to let you buy me coffee.”

“How does that add up?” Garrett asks him.

“Because you find me interesting, and now you get to have the pleasure of my company over coffee.”

Garrett grins, “Well how can I say no to that?”

“I know. It’s an irresistible offer.”

Garrett can’t disagree.

* * *

 

Garrett knows he doesn’t have much time left here. Violet has been talking more and more about moving forward with their plan. Or well _her_ plan. She wants to go after Scott McCall, take out the alpha. Garrett has his doubts. He’s heard stories about Scott and his pack, and knows it won’t be that easy to kill them.

If he even wants to.

The longer he spends here around these people, the harder it is to think of them as the monsters they’re supposed to be. They’re just teenagers, and his teammates. Surely, if there was evil lurking there he would have seen it by now.

It’s early on a Friday night, and Garrett is feeling restless. Violet is on the couch watching something on Netflix, but Garrett just can’t focus. He tells her he’s going for some air and slips out of the house. He finds himself driving out to the preserve. He’s not sure why. He could have easily just walked around the block or something to clear his head. But he feels a pull. As if he needs to be here tonight.

He locks his car and starts heading down a nearby path. It’s mostly a quiet night, the only sounds coming from the insects and other wildlife in the area. It’s a full moon tonight, something he didn’t even think about before setting off into the dark trees alone. But he’s not worried. He can handle himself if he needs to. Something tells him he won’t.

He hears a branch snapping nearby and creeps closer. He knows it easily could just be an animal of some sort, but he’s still curious. He hears someone talk nearby and frowns. He knows that voice. He’s heard it so many times, both in person and in his dreams. There’s no mistaking that Zac is nearby. But what is he doing alone in the woods?

He shakes away the thought. He’s wandering around out here alone too, so he can’t really judge him on his choice of scenery.

“I’m telling you mom, I felt something out here,” Zac is saying. “But it wouldn’t be the first time it was nothing.” There’s a sigh, before Zac speaks again. “Okay, _fine_. I’ll see what I can find. I’ll be home later.”

Garrett hangs back behind a tree. He watches as Zac pockets his phone and then holds out his hands. His eyes are closed as he moves slowly in a circle. It takes a moment for Garrett to see a sort of ripple in the air, and come to a startling realization.

One that is only confirmed when Zac’s eyes snap open and meet his.

“You have magic,” Garrett whispers, as he stumbles out from behind the tree. He’s staring right at Zac. At his glowing yellow eyes, that are deeper than those of a werewolf. He doesn’t feel the revulsion he knows he should feel. But he does feel afraid, just not for himself.

Zac nods, biting his lip nervously. “I do.”

Garrett shakes his head, and lets out a disbelieving laugh as he runs a hand through his hair. “I can’t believe this. This whole time, and you’ve been lying to me!”

“No,” Zac says. He shakes his head. “I haven’t. I just… I don’t talk about it a lot. And can you blame me? There are people going around killing everything supernatural. Of course I wasn’t going to go yelling about it to everyone.”

Garrett can understand that. But he still can’t help but feel angry. Though the anger stems more from his fear than anything else. “This whole time I’ve been falling for you, and you just…” He takes a deep breath, and looks Zac dead on. “You’re one of the things I’m supposed to be killing, Zac.”

“I know,” Zac says, his voice going quiet. “I know that. I mean, I didn’t at first. I just thought you were this cute guy that actually wanted to talk to me and get to know me. And then I heard you talking to Violet. I should have backed off then and there. But I liked spending time with you.”

“So did I.”

“What are you going to do?” Zac asks him. “Kill me?”

Garrett leans against the nearest tree and sighs. His eyes drift to the moon. He’d had his doubts before about this whole thing, and this just makes it worse.

“I’m afraid,” Garrett admits.

He looks at Zac in time to see his face fall, before he masks it. “Of me?”

“No. _For_ you. There are people running around here that would kill you if they found out what you are. As much as I want to protect you, I’m just one person. And I can’t…”

“You want to protect me?” Zac questions. “Even though I have magic, and your girlfriend would probably kill me on the spot if she found out.”

Garrett knows he’s probably right. But part of him has to hope that Violet wouldn’t just jump to killing him. Neither of them have crossed that line yet. He hopes that they won’t. There has to be time to fix this.

“You should tell Scott and his pack,” Garrett tells him.

“What? Won’t that make it obvious if I join their pack?”

“They have human members,” Garrett reminds him. “And I’m not saying you have to join them. Just tell them. If they know, they can look out for you.”

“I’ve taken care of myself fine,” Zac tells him. “I don’t need anyone protecting me.”

Garrett's off the tree and in Zac’s space in an instant. “Don’t be a fucking idiot,” Garret hisses, jabbing a finger into his chest. “Being independent is fine, but there’s nothing wrong with admitting you need help.” He sighs, and runs a hand through his hair. His gaze is pleading. “If you can’t do it for yourself, do it for me. I’ll feel a lot better knowing that you’re safe.”

“Why do you care?” Zac ask him.

Garrett looks into Zac’s bright blue eyes, ones that had been growing gold moments before. He thinks of his laughter and the way he always makes Garrett feel better just by being around.

Garrett kisses him, his lips pressing firmly against Zac’s, needing to get his point across. He cares. He cares so much. Probably more than he should.

Zac stills for a moment before kissing him back. Garrett’s hand comes up to tangle in his hair, and Zac moans. Garrett barely has a chance to enjoy the sound, before Zac is tensing and pushing him away, “Violet…”

“She doesn’t matter,” Garrett says, trying to kiss him again.

Zac moves his head away, “She’s your girlfriend.”

Garrett sighs and moves back. He wants to tell him he’s wrong, and just admit everything. He’s so tired of lying. Instead he takes a step back. “Just be careful.”

He turns and walks away, feeling like he’s leaving his heart back in the forest.

Violet is lounging on the couch when Garrett walks in. She looks up, her eyes moving over him. She frowns. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Garrett says. He shrugs out of his jacket and hangs it up, before tossing his keys in the bowl by the door.

He goes to walk by the couch when Violet grabs his arm, “That’s bullshit. Something is bothering you.”

“It’s nothing,” Garrett tells her. Zac’s face flashes across his mind, and he pulls his arm out of Violet’s hold. He can’t be around her right now. Not knowing what she would do if she found out about Zac. “I’m just tired.”

Violet’s frown deepens, “Is this about that dorky benchwarmer?”

Garrett tries not to react. The last thing he needs is for Violet to get involved. “I already told you I’m just tired.”

“Yeah I imagine lying is tiring.”

“You should know,” Garrett retorts.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Violet asks him.

“Just that we’ve been lying ever since we got here.”

“So this is about the benchwarmer,” Violet says. “If you want to ask him out we can end this whole thing. I don’t want to hold you back.”

“It’s not that simple,” Garrett tells her.

“Why not?”

“It’s just not. So please just drop it.”

“I don’t think so,” Violet says, standing up to face him. “You’re going to talk to me.”

“You want to know the truth?” Garrett snaps. “I can’t date him because I know he won’t want to date a killer. He’s _good._ He deserves someone who is capable of that same goodness.”

“You are,” Violet tells him.

“Not if we go through with this plan,” Garrett admits. “Then I’ll just be lost.”

Violet stares at him for a moment, “Garrett no one ever told you that you had to do this...”

“You did,” Garrett tells her. “You’re always talking about how we’re in this together. Go big or go home and all that. You’re my best friend, Vi. I don’t want to abandon you.”

Violet sighs, “It’s clear I’ve let you down. But I swear I’m going to fix this.”

“Violet…”

She holds up her hand, “No, Garrett. It’s okay. I’ve got this handled.”

Garrett is a little afraid of what that could mean, but before he can ask, Violet is heading for the door.

 

He’s sitting in his room a few hours later when his phone rings. He looks at the caller idea to see Zac’s name.

Confused, Garrett answers the phone. “Hello?”

“So I just had an interesting visit,” Zac tells him. “Are you aware how terrifying Violet is?”

Garrett feels the blood drain from his face, “Oh god. She didn’t threaten you, did she?”

“No. Well only if I didn’t ask you out. Which was hella confusing until she explained you two aren’t actually dating. Which you could have just told me, you asshole. Then I wouldn’t have felt so guilty for enjoying kissing someone’s boyfriend.”

Garrett feels himself smile, “You enjoyed it?”

“You know I did,” Zac says. “So you can get that no doubt cocky but irresistible smile off your face. But if you would have told me, we could have been doing a lot more kissing.”

“We could now,” Garrett suggests.

“Nope,” Zac says. “Not until after our first date.”

“But we’ve already kissed,” Garrett reminds him.

“Doesn’t matter. These lips are off limits until after our date.”

Garrett smirks, “Well we could go out tonight.”

Zac sighs, “I’m here trying to ask you out and you’re trying to rush things and kill the romance.”

“Romance?”

“Yes romance! I want to take you out to dinner. Wine and dine you. Just without the wine since neither of us are 21.”

“Dinner sounds nice,” Garrett tells him.

“Good. So tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Garrett says. “Tomorrow.”

He falls back on his bed, as he listens to Zac talk about something he heard on the radio earlier. They talk for an hour before Zac tells him he has to go, with the promise to text him later.

When Garrett hangs up, he puts his phone down and closes his eyes.

“Someone looks happy,” Violet says.

Garrett opens his eyes to see her leaning against the door. He can’t keep the smile off his face. “I am.”

“So it all worked out with Greenberg then?”

Garrett nods, “Yeah. We have a date tomorrow. And I apparently have you to thank for that.”

She shrugs, “I told you I’d handle it. I just want to see you happy.”

Garrett has to wonder if she’d be happy knowing he was dating a wizard. Probably not.

“Vi?”

“Yeah?”

Garrett clears his throat, “About what we’re doing here…”

Violet pushes off the wall and comes to sit next to him on the bed, “You’ve heard what they’ve said. We’re doing the right thing. We’re going to be killing the monsters and then this place will be safe.”

“What if they’re not the monsters?”

“They have to be,” Violet says. “Otherwise what are we?”

“People,” Garrett tells her. “People who are capable of making our own choices and deciding how we feel about things without someone else telling us.”

“Garrett…”

“I want out,” Garrett tells her. “I don’t want to kill anyone.”

“I know. And I understand that. But what if they send someone after you?” Violet asks. “What if they send _me_ after you?”

“Would you do it?”

“Of course not,” Violet snaps. “But then we’d have to go into hiding most likely. And what about Greenberg?”

“He might be safer without us here,” Garrett mutters.

Violet’s brow furrows, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That we’re dangerous,” Garrett tells her.

“Only to our enemies,” Violet says.

“These people aren’t our enemies,” Garrett argues.

Violet sighs, “You’re tired. You should get some sleep and things will be clearer in the morning.”

“They’re already clear now,” Garrett mutters, but she’s already gone.

* * *

 

Garrett has been on dates before. Not a lot, sure. But enough. Enough to not be nervous.

Or so he thought.

Yet standing outside Zac’s door, he’s more nervous than he can remember being about anything. He wants this to go well. He really likes Zac. His hand shakes as he brings it up to the door, and knocks.

A shorter woman with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes that match Zac’s opens the door. She smiles out at him. “You must be Garrett.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Garrett says, holding out his hand, which the woman shakes. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” she says, stepping aside to let him into the house. “Zac’s upstairs finishing up his hair. He should be down soon. Would you like something to drink while you wait? Water? Soda? Juice?”

“There’s no need for that,” Zac says, rushing down the stairs. “We’re leaving.”

Garrett stands frozen. Zac is wearing a nice pair of slacks and a long sleeved button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up.

“Wow,” Garrett says.

Zac looks over at him and smiles nervously, “Is it too much?”

“No. You look great. More than great.”

“You look great too,” Zac tells him, his eyes moving up and down his body before settling back on his face.

“Oh you two are just too cute,” Zac’s mom says. “You have to let me get a picture.”

“Mom,” Zac groans. “Please.”

“You will thank me for this when you’re older and have pictures to use at your wedding,” she says.

Zac’s eyes widen, “Jesus mom. This is our first date. You can’t be talking about marriage.”

Garrett grins, “Well I suppose a few pictures couldn’t hurt. It’s good to be prepared.”

Zac sighs, “Fine. A few pictures. And then we need to get to dinner.”

“Do you have reservations?” his mother asks him.

“No…”

“Then you have plenty of time. The restaurant is going anywhere.”

“No but all the tables will,” Zac complains. “You know what the waits are like on weekends.”

Mrs. Greenberg pats her son's cheek, “You’re just going to have to learn some patience. And besides, if you have to wait, it’ll give you more time to talk to your date. Which you should be happy about.”

“Of course,” Zac says.

He steps up in front of the fireplace where his mom directs him, and Garrett stands next to him. They take a few pictures before his mother deems them worthy and sends them on their way.

“I’m sorry about her,” Zac sighs. “She can be a little overbearing.”

“She’s nice,” Garrett says. “And she loves you and supports you.”

Zac nods, “I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful. I know I’m lucky to have her.”

Garrett squeezes his hand, “You don’t have anything to apologize for. From what I’ve heard, family can be frustrating.”

Zac leans in and kisses his cheek, “Thank you for being so understanding.”

“Maybe I’m just hoping to move up that kiss,” Garrett says.

Zac laughs, “Not a chance. Even if you do look irresistible and extremely kissable in that outfit.”

“So do you,” Garrett tells him. He leans in and noses at his jaw. “And you smell good.”

Zac closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths, “I need this table to get ready.”

“In that big of a hurry to be rid of me?”

“No,” Zac says. He turns his eyes and looks at him. His eyes are a storm of blue. “I’m ready for this date to be over so I can pin you to the car and kiss the hell out of you.”

The buzzer in Zac’s hands lights up and starts vibrating. Garrett has never been more grateful for an interruption. The pair stand up and head to the front of the restaurant, before following the hostess to their table.

“This is nice,” Garrett says, looking at the candles placed on the deep red tablecloth.

“It is,” Zac agrees.

“Have you been here before?” Garrett asks him. He can’t help but feel a flare of jealousy at the thought of Zac bringing other dates here.

“Just with my family,” Zac tells him. “My grandparents love eating here. And now I’m realizing bringing you someplace I eat with my family is the farthest thing from romantic.”

Garrett smiles, “It’s sweet. I like this place. I’m glad you brought me here.”

Zac relaxes a little at that, “Good. So umm… the pasta is good.”

Dinner goes well. It’s always been easy talking to Zac, and tonight isn’t any different. He likes hearing about Zac’s interest in theater, and hopes of getting away from this town. It gives him a little bit of hope too, and he thinks that maybe this doesn’t have to be it. That there will be a way out.

Zac’s foot comes to rest against his leg and he smiles, “Are you ready to get out of here?”

Garrett nods and raises his hand to signal their waiter for the check. They argue over who’s paying, before deciding just to split it so they can get out of here sooner. Once they’ve paid, they stand up together. Zac grabs his hand and pulls him towards the door. They laugh as they race across the parking lot.

They’ve barely made it to the car before Zac makes do on his promise. He pins Garrett to the car, his body a firm, hard line against his, as he kisses him deeply. Garrett’s hands can’t seem to settle anywhere. All he wants to do is feel Zac.

When Zac nips on his bottom lip, Garrett gasps and throws his head back against the car. Zac takes the opportunity to start kissing his way down Garrett’s neck. Garrett feels like he’s floating. His lungs are working but he can’t seem to catch his breath. All he can do is hold on to Zac and trust him to keep him grounded.

* * *

 

Time goes by, and Garrett seems to settle into a routine. He wakes up and goes to school, meets up with Zac, they go to class together and have lunch together, and then have lacrosse practice a few days a week. It’s easy to get wrapped up in it.

For a while, he think he really might be able to get out.

He knows the threat is still out there. That the supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills are still in danger with prices over their heads, but nothing has happened yet. At least not to them. Now that that know about the deadpool they’re being extra cautious and not going anywhere alone.

Garrett’s at home alone when he hears Violet’s laptop beep. It’s a familiar noise. One he was hoping not to hear again. He walks towards it and moves the mouse, bringing the screen back to life.

Garrett stares down at the name on the screen. One that hadn’t been there before.

**Zac Greenberg: $7 mill.**

His breath catches in his throat. He moves back, grabbing his phone and dialing Zac’s number as he puts his shoes on.

“Hell—“

“Zac! Thank god! You’re not safe.”

“What?”

“Your name has been added to the list,” Garrett tells him, running towards the door. “They know about you. You need to get somewhere safe, okay?”

“Where?” Zac asks him.

“Go to Scott’s. I’ll be right there.”

He hangs up his phone and runs out the door, jumping into his car and turning it on. He speeds away, his heart beating frantically in his chest as he races towards Scott’s house. He parks quickly, barely remembering to turn the car off and grab his keys before running towards the door.

It opens before he can even knock. Scott frowns out at him. “What’s going on Garrett?”

“Zac’s in danger. Well, you’re all in danger. But no more tonight than you wee. But Zac…”

“Garrett,” Zac appears behind Scott. He pushes past him and out onto the couch. Garrett wraps his arms around him in a tight hug.

“What’s going on?” Zac asks him. He pulls back far enough to look at him. “You said my name was on the list now?”

“The deadpool?” Scott questions.

Garrett nods, “Yeah. I got an alert about it. His name was just added. For 7 million. Someone really wants you gone, and I think it’s because of me.”

“Why would you think that?” Zac asks him.

“I’ll leave you to talk,” Scott says, shutting the door softly behind him.

“They know I want out,” Garrett says.

“Who is _they_ exactly? You never explained.”

“I don’t know,” Garrett admits. “I’ve never met them, or even talked to them outside the computer. And even then it was mostly Violet.”

“So unknown assassins are targeting us and want us dead? Awesome.”

“I’m so sorry Zac,” Garrett says. “You kept your secret for so long and then I had to show up and ruin it.”

Zac kisses him, silencing any further complaint. “I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to date you,” Zac tells him. “And I don’t regret it.”

“Neither do I,” Garrett tells him. He rests his forehead against Zac’s and takes a deep breath. He has to believe they’ll be okay.

He hears a gun clicking and his eyes widen. When he looks over, he sees Violet standing there. Her gun is pointing right towards them. She doesn’t look happy.

“You should have told me,” she says.

“I didn’t know how,” Garrett tells her, taking a step in front of Zac, putting himself between him and Violet. “You were so adamant about going through with this.”

“I would have listened if you just talked to me!”

“How was I to know that?”

“Because I’m your best friend, Garrett. I don’t give a fuck what we came here for. If this is what you want, fine. But you have to know you’re both in danger.”

“Both of us?” Zac asks.

“Garrett’s name was on the list too,” Violet says. “And trust me when I tell you that anyone else that finds you won’t be as open to listening as I am.”

“Maybe you guys should get inside?” Scott suggests, peeking his head out.

“What they need to do is run,” Violet says. “All of you do.”

“If we run they’ll just come for us,” Scott tells them. “The only way out of this is to find the benefactor.”

“And kill them,” Malia says.

“No,” Scott says. “We’re not killing anyone.”

Violet scoffs, “They’re not going to stop unless you’re dead, you know that right?”

“What I know is that there’s always a choice,” Scott says.

“That seem like a monster to you?” Garrett asks her.

Violet sighs, “No, just an idiot.”

She shoves her way inside, leaving Garrett and Zac to follow her.

“Why do I feel like she wants to give us all a big lecture?” Stiles asks Derek.

“She does have that look,” Liam agrees.

“Only because you all are reckless idiots,” Violet says. “And now my best friend is all wrapped up in it. Which means now I am. So please tell me you at least have a plan.”

Garrett looks over at Zac. He’s sitting with his arms crossed, and watching the others in the room warily. He can’t exactly blame him. He never wanted to be involved in anyone of this. Now he is, and despite what Zac says, Garrett can’t help but feel responsible.

Zac looks over at him. He holds his gaze for a long moment, before suddenly standing up. He reaches down his hand, and Garrett takes it. He doesn’t drop it once they’re standing, only turns his hand to lace his fingers with Garrett’s.

“Is something wrong?” Lydia asks.

“I have to talk to Garrett about something,” Zac says.

“Now?” Scott asks. “We’re kind of in the middle of something.”

“I know,” Zac says. “And I have no doubt you’ll get it all figured out. We weren’t exactly offering up any input anyway, so I doubt our not being here will really matter.”

He doesn’t wait for a response before tugging on Garrett’s hand a leading him towards the door.

“Where are we going?” Garrett asks him, once they’re safely outside.

“I don’t know,” Zac says, looking over at him with a grin. “I just couldn’t be in there any longer. I hate other people trying to make decisions for me. I know they’re doing what they think is best for all of us and the town, but I want to be able to make my own choices.”

“And what do you want?”

“To leave,” Zac says.

Garrett looks surprised, “You want to leave Beacon Hills?”

Zac laughs, “Don’t look so shocked. This place is a shithole. I want to go somewhere where I’m not always having to look over my shoulder. Where I can just relax and be happy. And that’s not here.”

“What about us?”

“Well I was hoping you’d come with me,” Zac says, nervously playing with Garrett’s fingers. “This isn’t exactly a safe place for you either. So this could be a fresh start for both of us. If you want it.”

Garrett kisses him, pulling back with a smile, “I do.”

Zac grins, “Well that didn’t take much convincing.”

“I like you,” Garrett tells him. “A lot. In fact I’m most definitely falling in love with you. And I want to be able to see where this goes. So yeah, I’ll come with you. Wherever you go, I go. And all that.”

“I’m glad I met you,” Zac tells him.

“Even though I brought all this shit down on your head?”

“This wasn’t all you,” Zac says. “It would have caught up with me eventually. You just happened to be here when it did. And sure, it’s all gone to shit. But you’ve always made me happier than I can remember being in a long time. You’ve helped give me the push I finally need to leave this place.”

“I’m glad I met you too,” Garrett says, kissing him softly. “So where are we going to go?”

Zac smiles, “I have a friend that left here a few months ago. He’s living in a nice town with no supernatural drama hanging over his head. He told me I was welcome to visit anytime. I guess now is as good a time as any.”

Garrett figures telling Violet is going to be hard. He knows she’d suggested them leaving town, but that was before. When it had been the two of them, and not him and Zac.

She’s surprisingly cool with it. She helps him pack his things, telling him he better call her when he’s made it safely to wherever he’s going.

“You could come with us,” Garrett offers. “I know it’s not going to be safe for you here either.”

“Nowhere is going to be until all of this is over,” she tells him. “Which is why I’m staying. I want to see this end. Then I can feel better knowing you and Greenberg are out there living your quiet, normal life without having to worry about someone swooping in to ruin it for you. And besides…” she looks over at where Malia is standing with Lydia. “I might have one or two reasons to stick around.”

Garrett laughs, “Well someone has certainly had a big change of heart.”

Violet shrugs, “What? They’re both gorgeous, and no doubt great in bed.”

Malia looks their way and smirks.

“I think she heard you,” Garrett says.

“Good,” Violet says. “Then I can just get right to the point.”

She leans in and kisses Garrett’s cheek, “Be safe, okay? Both of you. And you,” she says louder, startling Zac who has just walked up to them with Scott. “Take care of him. If anything happens to him…”

“Please don’t threaten my boyfriend,” Garrett says.

“I wasn’t threatening him,” Violet says. “Just giving him some advice.”

“Sure you were.”

Zac just laughs and throws an arm across Garrett’s shoulders, “I assure you, he’s in good hands with me.”

“He better be,” Violet says.

“Don’t worry Garrett,” Malia says, coming up to stand next to Violet. “I’ll make sure this one is so occupied she won’t even be able to worry about what you’re getting up to.”

“You didn’t have to make that sound so much like a threat Malia,” Lydia says, her tone filled with found exasperation.

Malia shrugs, “Something tells me she likes it a little rough.”

Scott coughs, “ _Okay_. So you guys all set?”

Garrett nods, “Yeah I think we have everything.”

“Or at least everything necessary,” Zac says.

Garrett raises an eyebrow, his eyes landing on the long poster tube laying in the trunk, “That poster of Chris Evans is necessary?”

“Of course it is,” Zac says. “He reminds me that I’m strong and brave.”

“I’m sure that’s all it is,” Garrett says.

Zac blinks innocently, “I don’t know what else it could be.”

Garrett smiles and shakes his head before turning back to Scott, “I think we’re all set to go.”

Scott nods, “You two drive safe, okay? And tell Danny we say hi.”

“We will,” Zac assures him. He hugs Scott and the others before heading towards the car, and hopping behind the wheel.

Garrett’s surprised when Scott hugs him, “I’m glad you two have each other,” he tells him, before clapping a hand on his back and pulling away.

Garrett turns to Violet. “You’re not getting some teary goodbye,” she tells him.

Garrett smiles and hugs her, “I might cry enough for the both of us.”

She laughs and squeezes him tightly. When they pull back she puts a hand on his cheek. “You go be happy. We’re going to be alright here.”

Garrett nods and takes a step back, “I’ll text you.”

“You better.”

He turns and walks around the car, getting into the passenger’s side, and buckling his seat belt. He can see Violet through the side mirror, standing with her arms folded across her chest. She raises a hand and waves. He waves back.

“Ready?” Zac asks him, as he starts the car.

Garrett reaches out and takes his hand, and smiles. “Ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
